Catching Waves
by MontyTheDog
Summary: And they wouldn't have it any other way. Collection of K/D family drabbles. Sequel to Small List.
1. Chapter 1

He froze, the feeling of a gun being pointed at the back of his neck all too familiar. It was like when you could sense the presence of another human being acutely when they enter the same room as you; he was tuned to the sensation of firearms being unholstered and aimed at or near him.

He slowly raised his hands in that air, his voice trembling. "Okay, you've got me. Please, h-have mercy-"

"Never!"

He felt the ammo come into contact with his body, doing the most theatrical fall to the ground he could. He felt rather than heard the giggles as his seven year old son climbed onto his abdomen, tackling him to the ground, Nerf gun in hand.

"Evan! Evan! I'm dead, see? You got me. Dead."

"Dead people don't talk, Dad," he explained to Deeks, his tone exasperated, reminding him a little too much of his son's mother. He proceeded to pounce on his stomach once more, and Deeks feigned pain.

"Ow..."

"See, I'm beating you up."

"Yea, yea you are- Ow!"

"Am I strong?"

"Yep, but not as strong as I am!" He picked Evan up in a split second, tickling him as he suspended him in midair.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop!" Evan demanded between his laughs, and Deeks ignored him, continuing.

"What's the magic word?"

"Do-doughnut."

Deeks chuckled at the secret code they used to decipher if Kensi was in a bad mood or not, or in other words if she was in a 'Mommy Needs a Doughnut Mood'. "The other one."

"Pl-please."

"Pretty please?"

"Pre-pretty please!"

He relented, slowing down his tickling and lowering his son to the ground. "Not cool, Daddy."

"Please. I am the epitome of cool."

"Eh-what-a-my?"

"Big word. Sorry."

He rose to the ground with a groan, rubbing his stomach. "I think you left a bruise."

"Really?" And just like that, his little boy was staring up at him with apologetic blue eyes, his cheekiness dissipated and replaced with guilt. He felt his heart melt a bit, and he ruffled the boy's unruly light hair.

"No, not really. I was just kidding."

Seemingly satisfied, he nodded and ran through the house, his feet padding through the hallways. He came back with his mini-surfboard and wet suit that just so happened to be the exact same as Deeks' except smaller. "Can we surf?"

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late..."

"Please, please, please, ple-e-e-ase?" he held out the last 'please' for emphasis, his clear eyes sparkling.

"But remember what I told you? About the Loch Ness Monster? It comes out at night. Sorry, Mommy would kill me if I let you get eaten by a sea monster."

"Have you ever actually seen the monster?" He asked, trying to appear like he didn't believe his Dad, but Deeks didn't miss his nervous glance out the window in the direction of the ocean.

_A little ghost story never hurt anyone, right?_ "Oh, definitely. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Was it green?"

"Yep."

"Did it breathe fire?"

"You bet."

"Okay, we can wait until tomorrow."

"Good idea."

He dropped his surf supplies and trudged to the couch, collapsing dramatically onto the cushions. "Ah, well. I'm beat, anyways."

"You're beat, huh?" Deeks asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement, trying not to let his son see. He picked up the board and suit. Yet another thing the kid had inherited from his mother; he had to be the messiest seven year old in the world.

"Absolutely." He paused, thoughtful. "I like that word. Absolutely."

"Ab-so-lute-ly. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Deeks agreed, scavenging the kitchen for a soda. He found one, and though he tried to hide it from Evan, the kid could spot a soda from a mile away.

"Can I please have one? Please?"

"Sorry, kid-o. No sodas until Saturday."

"Today's Friday; close enough. Pretty please?"

"But if I give you some then I have to give Becca some. You know how she gets when she drinks soda."

"We don't have to tell her..."

Damn, he was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. Both of his kids had him wrapped around their fingers... "A sip. You can have a sip of mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

And of course, as soon as the kid takes a drink of soda, none other than Kensi Marie Blye Deeks comes bursting through the door, Becca in tow. "Evan Martin Deeks, I thought we agreed on no soda until Saturday!"

"Daddy let me."

_Really, Evan? Really?_ He shot his son an incredulous look and Evan shrugged in response, taking another quick sip of the caffeinated beverage. If anything, the boy had nerve. And a lot of it.

Deeks cringed before turning to Kensi, putting on his best 'I Love You' face. "Sorry, baby. It was _supposed_ to be a secret."

"Yea, because the fact that you were planning on keeping it a secret makes it all _so_ much better."

"Aw, come on. Can't we just hug it out?"

Evan interjected loudly before she could answer. "Eww, no. Cooties."

"Yea, cooties!" Becca agreed, smiling a goofy little smirk that reminded him of himself. He concealed his own grin and pouted.

"See, Becca will hug me, isn't that right?" And sure enough, when he knelt and held out his arms, Becca came running, throwing her arms around his neck. "See, Mommy doesn't know what she's missing out on, does she?"

Kensi huffed, holding up the pizza in her hands. "I bought pizza, if you guys can stop _breaking the rules_ long enough to come and eat."

"Sorry, Mom." He leaned over when he thought Kensi was out of earshot. "I'm not _really _sorry-"

"Evan!"

Becca's honey brown eyes widen, one of her arms still around Deeks. She turned to look at her father, wonder written in her expression. "How can she hear that?"

"Magic. Maybe she's a witch," Deeks whispered to his daughter.

He heard Kensi laugh loudly from the kitchen which was only a threshold away from the living room. "Ha! Try a super hero."

Becca leaned over to where Kensi couldn't possibly hear her, speaking right into Deeks' ear. "Is she really?"

Deeks shrugged. "It _would_ explain the superwoman cape I found under our bed..."

Now Evan was listening, his ears practically perked up at the information. "So she's superwoman and you're like... the incredible hulk."

Deeks frowned, rubbing his scruff. Bec was playing with his hair now, staring at his ear. "Why the hulk? I'm not green-" His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his skin. "Am I?"

Becca tugged his hair a little. "You're not green."

"Good."

Evan rolled his eyes. "You don't _look_ like him. You're strong."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh. You can lift Mommy up. _I_ can't even do that."

"Wow. I must be turning into the hulk then." His lip puckered slightly, and he tried to appeared worried. "What if I wake up with green skin tomorrow? I don't want green skin..."

Becca puckered her lip too, and she looked so much like Kensi it tugged at his heart. "You're not really going to turn green, are you?"

He smiled softly, kissing her cheek. "No baby, I'm not really going to turn green." He leaned over and said in a hushed voice to Evan, "At least I _hope_ I don't turn green."

And then he clapped his hands, making Evan jump. "Alright. Dinnertime."

* * *

**A/n So, here's a sequel for all you beggers :D Hope it lives up to ya'll's expectations. If you felt like Small List was good enough and complete, don't feel obligated to read it.  
But I would love love LOVE Densi family drabble requests. If you do request, I'll dedicate the chapter to you!  
Hope you liked all the fluff. Love you all!  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n For Anna, though there will be a ton more stories of Densi+family on the beach. And, SuperDensi427, a lot more Kensi preggers with Bec too! Karo, yours is next!  
Thanks for all the reviews! The updates will probably come quickly but be fairly short. Sorry, compromises suck.  
XOXO-  
Cierra**

* * *

Thirty eight months and Nell was about to burst.

Actually, that was an understatement. She was about to explode.

Twins. _Twins._ She was having twins. The thought still made her want to faint. Eric could pass out thinking about it, too. Along with everyone else at ops.

Kensi huffed, fanning herself with her hand. Could they go some place that had air conditioning, for God's sake? And why did Deeks have to knock her up just in time for her to suffer through the grueling California summer pregnant?

But then she looked over at Nell, sweat beading on her face, her expression a mix of general discomfort and hormonal emotion. She scowled in the direction of the sun as if she was mentally cursing it and adjusted her sunglasses, laying a hand on her colossal stomach that looked so out of place on her small frame. Kensi, at five months, was just starting to show, her stomach going from the slightly bloated look that resembled she'd just eaten a big meal and rounding into a more definable bump.

Eric skidded across the sand, laying two glasses of pink lemonade down, one for Kensi, one for Nell. "For m'lady and m'buddy."

"Thanks, Eric," Kensi said, taking the drink and nearly gulping it all down at once.

Nell took hers gratefully, kissing his cheek. He sat down in the sand next to them, lounging his legs out with his hands supporting his shoulders. "So, how's Erica and Noel doing?"

"We are _not_ naming them Erica and Noel."

"Oh, come on..."

"Way too Will Smith. Sorry."

He adjusted his glasses on his nose. "I liked it."

She patted his shoulders. "I know."

Kensi raised an eyebrow, laying her hand on her stomach as she quickly glanced in the direction of Deeks and Evan digging in the sand together. "You're going to pop any second. You still don't have names picked out?"

"Oh, coming from Ms. Wait Until Her Son Is Lying In Her Arms To Pick Out a Name."

"Whatever."

Eric grinned. "You know, the appropriate response would've been, 'Touché'."

She'd considered using it as a comeback, but it just seemed weird to use it without Deeks around. She shrugged. "Touché?"

"Nope, sorry. Moment's passed."

"Oh well."

A moment passed as they all looked in Deeks' and Evan's direction, watching as Evan skimboared (or tried to) across the slippery sand. It didn't escape Kensi's peripheral when Nell put her hand on her stomach, cheeks flushing underneath the imposing sun. She had a dab of sunscreen on her cheek that she hadn't fully rubbed in, and Eric leaned over, caressing it into her cheek with a soft smile. They were already a great couple, and there wasn't an ounce of doubt in Kensi's mind that they would make amazing parents.

She grinned at the two before asking, "No names at all? Period? You have to have a few favorites."

"I told you when you were pregnant with Evan that I liked the name Leah Karolin and Alexander Nicholas, but I don't know... Whatever we decide, these two are going to be branded with it for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kensi agreed, rubbing her abdomen as she felt her child move inside her. She never got used to the feeling of little feet kicking the inside of her stomach. It was truly amazing, by far the best part of pregnancy. "But Leah has a nice ring to it. So does Alex."

Eric nodded. "I like them. But I also like Andromeda and Safron, so..."

"Don't worry, no way in hell am I naming my kid after galaxies and spices. Imagine trying to live up to those names? Uh-uh."

Eric pushed himself off the sand. "I'm think I'm going to surf for a bit and contemplate more spice related names. Maybe we can look at condiment orientated names, too?"

Kensi maneuvered up as well, catching the side of her beach chair and using it for balance. "I need to check on Evan. Deeks never remembers to reapply his sunscreen. Or chooses not to remember, one of the two. Want to come?"

"I don't know if I can move or not," Nell groaned. She went stiff for a second, nodding slightly. "On second thought, I think I need to move."

Eric helped her up, steadying her as she wobbled for a second, trying to catch her balance. He put one hand on her shoulder and secured his surfing supplies in his other arm, helping her totter down the beach. He stopped, turning around. "Hey, Kens? Want us to watch Evan for date night tonight?"

Kensi remembered that it was, in fact, Friday, her's and Deeks' date night. Nell and Eric or Julia always watched after Evan for a few hours, and in return Kensi promised that her and Deeks could watch their kids when Nell had them every Saturday so they could go out together. She took one good look at Nell and shook her head. "I think we'll pass tonight. Who knows, tonight could be the night you get to meet your heirs to the Jones-Beale thrones."

Eric paled a little, but Nell just sighed. "About time. The sooner I squeeze them out, the better. I don't think I can be pregnant for another day."

Kensi remembered her later days of pregnancy vividly, almost shuddering at the memories. She wasn't to the point where she was ready to demand the doctors to break her water yet, but she knew that it would probably come sooner than later considering how torturous it was to carry Evan to nine months. "Trust me, I know your pain. Having one in your stomach for months on end sucked; I can't imagine two at a time."

"It's brutal."

"Sorry," Kensi said apologetically, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, I guess. It will all be worth it soon enough."

Kensi stared after her son and husband, smiling. "Trust me, yes, it will."


	3. Chapter 3

**I should probably disclaim this, so no, I own nothing. If I did Kensi and Deeks would have to be pried off of each other : )  
Thanks so much everybody. Ya'll are all perfection, okay? Okay.  
This is for Karo who wanted a zoo drabble : ) Enjoy, Kare-Bear! Make sure to request what you want. The more inspiration, the easier for me to update.  
XOXO-  
Cierra**

* * *

****He'd always wanted to go to the zoo as a kid.

Watching his daughter's eyes light up as a monkey peeled an orange effortlessly and popped it into its mouth brought about possibly the most fulfilling feeling he'd ever experienced. And almost immediately,the bad memories of his childhood associated with never getting to do simple pleasures like go to the zoo were replaced with new, better memories. Much better.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, smiling at his wife as she asked softly, "Everything good?"

And he nodded honestly, kissing her on the lips. "Great. Everything's great."

Her eyes sparkled, curiosity seeping into her features.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "Just thinking about how much you and that gorilla favor. If you were a brunette, you two could be twins."

"Funny." Deeks scoffed, rubbing his scruff. "I'll have you know that this is part of the package. Without my fur I'd have to cut my hair too, which I know for a fact you'd hate since you adore my golden mane."

Kensi squinted, trying to imagine her husband with a buzz cut and no facial hair, failing miserably. "Okay, but I'm just saying that if one day you wake up without your stache, you had it coming."

He watched as a gigantic bird pranced across its little area, craning its neck to reach its food. "God, ostriches are scary."

"That's an emu."

"Same difference."

She shrugged in response, peeking over his shoulder. "Where's Evan?"

"Probably traumatizing some elephants or something."

She was about to reply when Becca came marching over, long brown braids swishing against her back. "I want a pet monkey."

"Talk to Daddy. He's the monkey expert."  
Of course she left it up to him to break the news that the monkeys weren't for sale. He grimaced. "I'll talk to Santa about it."

"Pinky promise?"

She held out her tiny finger, grasping onto her father's when he extended his. "Pinky promise. Now how about we go and find your brother before he sets all of the pythons free?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride?"

He scooped her up and placed her securely on his shoulders. "Absolutely. It would be my honor. Your wish is my command, Your Royal Highness."

She hung onto his neck loosely, staring down at Kensi. "Mommy, look! I'm taller than you."

"Woah, yes you are. You're like a giant now!"

"A giant? Am I scary?" She proceeded to make a growling noise and the scariest face she could, baring her teeth.

Kensi shrieked, placing a hand on her heart. "You're really, really scary."

Deeks laughed. "Is she scarier than you when you heard that the Twinkies company was going out of business?"  
Kensi puckered her lip, staring up at her daughter. "Daddy's being mean to me."

"Daddy, stop being mean."

"Sorry, Princess."

Kensi spotted Evan's blond mop of hair. He hadn't strayed too terribly far away, which was a relief. They'd enforced every safety procedure they could on their kids, and seeing that he was still close to them reassured her that he payed attention when they bored him to death with precautions and procedures in case of emergencies. There was no talking to strangers, no getting in the ocean without a grown-up, no wondering off alone, the basics. But there was also the federal agent side of them, the slight paranoia that followed them from work to home. And because of said paranoia, the kids knew Aunt Hetty's number by heart. They also knew about the little hideaway at the back of Kensi and Deeks' closet, just in case.

Evan turned around before Kensi and Deeks had the chance. "Guys, you missed it. The lion just came up and pounced onto one of the zoo assistants."

Deeks, though zoo animals had nothing to do with the Navy, reached for his badge that he always carried discreetly. "Really?"

"It was more of a hug, but still, it was awesome."

His demeanor relaxed a bit. "Good. I wasn't in the mood to fight off lions, anyways."

"Think you could've took one down?"

"I don't know. Probably. I have been working out a lot lately..."

Kensi snorted. "Please, if anyone was taking down a lion, me and Bec could do it no problem. Isn't that right, Becca?"

"Yep," she agreed, nodding her head. She was currently playing with Deeks' hair absently from atop his shoulders, twirling it between her fingers. Ever since she was a little girl she'd had an obsession with it, and even at five years old she toyed with it just as much as she did when she was a baby.

Kensi grinned. "Having fun up there, Bec?"

Becca tugged Deeks' hair shamelessly, nodding her head 'yes' again. "Yep."

"So, what do you want to see next?"

"Food. In my mouth," Evan said. "I'm hungry. Are you trying to starve me to death?"

"Oh, come on," Deeks begged. "Just a few more animals."

Kensi laughed. "You're having way too much fun, Deeks."  
"What?" he asked defensively with a pout. "It's not everyday you get to see tigers and seals and toucans and buffalos and stuff like that."  
She rolled her eyes. "_Bison. _ And fine. Just a few more animals, I'm hungry too."

Becca huffed slightly. "Where are the unicorns?"

Evan, eight years old and just starting to stray from the naivety of toddler hood, shook his head. "Unicorns aren't real."

Before Bec could intervene, Kensi gasped. "They're not?!"

"Don't worry, Mommy," Bec said, seemingly unfazed by Evan. "They are too real. I don't know if they have them here or not though."

Deeks slung his arm around Kensi's shoulder, leading his family towards the camels. "If we're leaving soon, I'm seeing a camel. I need to see the camels, like right now."

"Okay, apparently Daddy has a strange obsession with camels," Kensi said, staring up at him with a look that clearly read, 'What in the hell?'

"They are so cool! Dude, how can you not like camels?"

"Their tongues scare me."

"Not even going to ask how you know what a camel tongue looks like."

"Come on, you guys," Kensi begged, glancing at each of her kids. "Camels are weird, right?"

Evan shrugged. "I don't know."  
Becca, who absolutely idolized her brother, moved her shoulders up and down, grabbing onto Deeks' head so she didn't fall off of his back. "I don't know," she copied.

Kensi sighed. "Fine. Come on. I guess I'll suffer through the camels."

"Only for me, right?"

She glared at her husband, refusing to reply. He smiled in turn, ignoring the daggers she cast in his direction. "Only for me."


	4. Chapter 4

She stared past the manila envelope she was holding towards Bec and Evan. Becca was in her outdoor playpen and Evan was parading across the trampoline, his blond mop of hair bouncing with every little jump he made. She swallowed and crossed her arms around her stomach, dropping her eyes.

As if on command, Deeks entered the sun room slash office that led to their backyard, his blond hair glinting in the sunlight of the afternoon. He noticed her stature immediately and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, sweeping back her hair as he found the smooth skin of her back from beside her tank top strap. "Hey," he said, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "What is it?"

She patted the envelope against her hand. "I got the test results today."

She felt him stiffen a little before trying his best to appear relaxed, even though she could feel the tension on his skin. "And?"

She shook her head, finding a spot on the floor to stare at. "No more kids." They'd been trying since Becca was a year old, and after a year with no baby, Kensi had went to the doctor for a series of tests. And the results were not what she'd been wanting, or what she'd planned on.

He blew out a breath, burying his forehead against her shoulder. She knew he was disappointed, and she was, too. She'd known he wanted a big family ever since before they were even an official couple, and even though she didn't want a huge family, she could see one or two more kids in her future. _Not anymore._

She couldn't give him what he wanted, and it broke her heart. Hell, she couldn't give herself what she wanted. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted more kids."

"It's okay," he tried to assure her. "Really, it is."

She seemed unconvinced and he followed her gaze to Evan, tumbling over the trampoline. "We already have two amazing kids. That's more than enough for me, Kensi."

"We could've had more amazing kids." They'd made some damn good kids, and the fact that there was not going to be another little Deeks-Blye Bad Ass Mutant Ninja Assassin was hard to cope with.

"I know, baby." He kissed her neck. "We'll just have to be okay with it, I guess."

"But I'm not okay with it," she admitted softly. She felt broken, worthless.

He drew her closer, whispering into her ear almost inaudibly, "Kens..."

"I'm just... sorry," she said again, catching her lip between her teeth.

"Me, too."

He placed his hands firmly on her waist, his voice returning to normal. "Guess we just have to focus on the here and the now, right?"

She smiled as she caught site of Bec, her floppy summer hat laying lopsided over her face from where she'd fallen asleep. "Guess so."

He kissed her on the lips gently, trying to convey a message. Yes, he was sad. Yes, he'd wanted more kids. No, he was not mad. Yes, their current family was as close to perfect as he could imagine. Yes, another baby would've been fantastic, but yes, he was going to be okay with the idea of no more children. He had to be.

He grabbed her hand, not want to break physical contact. "Date night tonight, right?"

And even though the topic somehow felt unresolved, she nodded, happy for the change of subject. It wasn't until later after a half an hour or so of conversation when Kensi went to call in Evan and grab Bec that she felt content with the idea of no more kids. Not necessarily happy with it, but holding her daughter close to her chest, her son at her side, she figured that she was about as okay with it as she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you 'have a boyfriend'?"

She stretched her arms out, trying to work out the knots from the surfing trip they'd just finished.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean a guy that I really like asked me out and I said yes. It's not that big a deal, Dad."

"Not that big a deal, huh?" Deeks asked for clarification, rubbing his scruff. "You don't think you're a little young, maybe?"

"I'm fourteen. I know a chick who already has a kid in my grade, so no, I don't think I'm a little young."

_Kids_? She was not helping her case. "Well... uh... okay. What's his name?"

"Tyler."

"What type of grades does he get?"

She grinned, widening her eyes slightly, "Daddy, I'm serious. It's no big deal. Tyler's a good guy. We're just going out."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Going out? Like _out_ out?"

"Yes, _out_ out." She caught the look on his face and grabbed his forearm. "I didn't think it would be this big of a deal. You reacted like Evan did."

"You told Evan already?" It honestly didn't surprise him; Bec adored her brother.

"Yes I told him already because it doesn't matter. It's just a guy."

Deeks smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder. She never was a cuddler, but she let him hug her with a small sigh. "Da-a-d."

"You're just my little girl, and now you have a boyfriend? What? It seems like just yesterday you were pooping in the fridge. Back in the good old days."

She shoved him slightly. "Oh, come on. I was three. You can't hold that against me. Not fair."

"Honey, you're never going to live that one down."

"Yeah," she nodded ruefully. "I know."

"Okay, if you're really going out now-"

"It's not that big a deal-"

"-we need to set some ground rules."

"Oh my God. And so it begins."

He laughed at her exasperation, shaking his damp hair and spraying it on her. She squeaked, and he ignored her, speaking enthusiastically, "Okay, rule number one: No kids until you're forty five." Before she could object, he continued, "Rule number two: No staying out later than eight thirty. Scratch that; seven." She opened her mouth, clearly about to say something like, 'You've got to be kidding me,' but he spoke again before she could, "Rule number three: I expect a text message every five minutes when you're with him. And also I'm going to need you to sign the consent forms for getting a surgical GPS tracker implanted into your forehead."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny bit?"

"Absolutely," he paused, smiling. "Not. Absolutely not."

"_Dad_."

"_Bec_," he countered.

She shook her head. "Leah's had like, three boyfriends already."

"At one time?" he asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes before snapping back sarcastically, "Oh, absolutely."

He shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. "Are Uncle Eric and Aunt Nell okay with it?"

"Uh, duh."

"Too bad I'm not them."

"You are so frustrating sometimes."

"But you love me, so it's okay."

"Let's see just how far that love can get you, you just keep testing me," she kidded, sounding way too much like her mother.

It didn't help that she looked exactly like Kensi either. And since she already looked like this younger, when she got older Deeks could hardly even think about how many callers of the male specimen she would attract. Way too many for his liking, that was for sure.

"Hey, watch it, kiddo. If I remember correctly, I'm the one that gives you your allowance."

"But I do chores."

"But I provide your wifi and doughnuts."

"Touché."

Okay, though the idea of his little girl with a guy scared the hell out of him, even more so he was afraid of loosing her sooner than later. She was growing and changing too quickly, and he knew that in a few years she would be moving out, leaving Kensi and Deeks with an empty nest. Hell, Evan was going to be eighteen in a couple of months. He could hardly imagine an empty house after they left. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything." She thought for a second before adding with a grin, "Almost anything."

"You'll still visit me and Mom, right? After you leave the nest?"

"I'll email you a few times, how about that?"

He laughed. "Or you can move into the basement and never leave us ever, how about that?"

"Okay, maybe I'll visit a few times. Capisce?"

"Caposh."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Thanks to all of the great reviews! I adore you all!  
This one's for Holly, aka babyitsbeautiful :D Drabble requests, anyone?**

* * *

Two words: train wreck. Whose smart idea had this been, anyways?

Kensi swept her hair out of her face, realizing a second too late she had icing caking her fingers. She almost muttered something very un-Mommy-like but caught herself, remembering her three year old was going through the "Let me repeat everything you just said" stage. She'd been a bit of a late talker unlike Evan who was extremely early, but now they couldn't get her to shut up. Rather she was screaming or babbling off something unintelligible, she was always talking. Even occasionally in her sleep.

She glared at Deeks who had insisted on making a gingerbread house from scratch. And when she said from scratch, she meant from _scratch._ They might as well have ground their own flour into wheat. No, they couldn't just pick up a kit like any normal family. They had to bake their own gingerbread. _Their. Own. Gingerbread._

Evan was laughing so loudly it was giving her a headache, Bec was screaming at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason, and Deeks was chasing their son with icing and dough around the now filthy kitchen. "You guys, watch out, the stove is hot!" Kensi demanded, scooping up her noisy daughter. "Really? That's fascinating, Bec."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"A little bit louder, I can't quite hear you."

And then there was an egg cracked on Evan's head, more chaos, and food dye squirted on Deeks' shirt. And more food thrown. And more screaming.

"So help me, if I get any food thrown at me, I will flip-" Sugar. A lot of sugar. On her hair. Thrown by none other than Martin Deeks.

"Oh, that just happened!" Deeks exclaimed, chortling like a mad man.

"Alright, Bec, you don't need to be exposed to this." Kensi clipped Becca securely in her highchair, choosing her weapons of choice. Deeks was going to pay.

By the time she was armed and her daughter was safe, neither Deeks nor Evan were anywhere to be seen. She crept through the house, turning on the superwoman ninja secret agent persona that she usually tried to leave at work. "Deeks, baby, come out, come out wherever you are. Evan, I have Mr. Teddy Bear held captive. He's down the toilet if you don't reveal yourself." Mr. Teddy Bear was a stuffed bear with a missing ear Evan had since he was only a few days old given to him by Sam. He'd gotten a ton of stuffed animals in his day, but Mr. Teddy Bear was the one he'd grown attached to.

Nothing.

She heard a minuscule creak from behind her seconds later, and she turned around, launching her eggs and flour at where she'd estimated the target was. But she'd responded a second too late, and although her target was hit, she was, too. Milk formed a puddle around her body like white blood on the wood floor, cinnamon, vanilla, and candy covered her body from head to toe. Not to mention the fact that there was a grown man straddling her and a little boy pouncing on her stomach.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! I surrender!"

But they weren't done with their prisoner yet. Deeks, while Evan held down a struggling Kensi, proceeded to give her a rose colored mustache with the icing dispenser. "Argh! Anything but the mustache, please!"

"Think she's had enough?" Deeks asked seriously, leveling his eyes with his son's identical ones.

"Maybe. Only if we lock her in the kitchen forever!"

"Forever?" Kensi whimpered. The kitchen was her least favorite place to be (mostly because she couldn't cook), and everyone in the family knew it.

He seemed to seriously contemplate it before shrugging. "Maybe just until the gingerbread house is done."

"Thank you, kind sir. My hero."

Deeks let her up, and Kensi held out her hand to her son. "Help me up?"

She let him yank her arm two good times in a valiant yet moot attempt before pulling herself up with her own effort the third time he tried, lifting up his forearm for examination. "Woah. You're getting strong. What do you bench, 180? 200?"

"Bench?"

"Like how heavy weights can you lift?"

Evan flexed his arms, grinning. "Like a bazillion pounds."

"Wow. I didn't even know bazillion was a number."

Deeks grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her lips softly. Since there was a six year old who thought he could extract cooties from just the idea of PDA in the room, it was kept under PG, but it was still sweet. Literally, sweet. Deeks tasted like sugar, and considering she'd basically got drenched in cookie ingredients, she was probably in a similar state. Her predictions were confirmed when Deeks hummed, kissing her again, ignoring the now "EW!"-ing six year old. "You taste good."

"You do, too."

"EWW!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, Evan," Kensi apologized, walking away from Deeks reluctantly and putting her hands up in a gesture to show that her defenses were down.

She walked up to Becca, who was still screaming. "Bec, I made it back alive!"

"Alive!" she chorused, jubilant. Kensi picked her up and tried to scrub the icing on her top lip off with one hand, giving up after a few seconds. That could wait. Finishing the gingerbread house, however, could not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Next chapter will be the request from the guest I got :) Sorry it took so long to update. I started this chapter but I didn't want to finish it, but then I figured 'Why not?' and did anyways and gah I know I shouldn't be making excuses just... sorry.  
Rambles. Bleh.  
Thanks for the reviews- and the patience!  
Maddie, my awesome beta, is amazing.  
XOXO-  
Cierra**

* * *

He cast her a sideways glance, watching as she bounced Evan on one knee. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh-oh. 'Fine'? Must be bad." He made a face like he was bracing himself for something and continued. "Come on, break it to me easy."

She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Really. I'm great. Just tired."

"Tired, huh? It's not even two o'clock on a Sunday. You slept in today too. You sure you're okay?"

_Yes, dammit._ But then she paused to think, working back the last few weeks in her head. She'd been feeling rather shitty for a while. "Uh- Now that I think about it..."

He furrowed his brow, feeling her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I don't know, but... maybe I'm pregnant?" It was very possible. She'd just figured she was late, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't had her period for a while.

She saw the way his eyes lit up and sighed. If she wasn't pregnant, he would now probably want another kid. Which meant nine months of hell. But, looking down at Evan, she knew it would be worth it. And yeah, more kids were something she could see herself with. Not like _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_, but one or two more...

"Really?" he asked, obviously excited.

"Maybe, but don't get too overenthusiastic because-"

"It's going to be a girl. I know it. If not, we're having kids until we get a girl. I'm not stopping until eleven. What if it's twins like Nell? Oooo, you two are going to be pregnant at the same time!" Then, not nearly as excitedly, he cringed. "Oooh. You and Nell will be pregnant at the same time. _Hormones_."

"Deeks, calm. I probably just have a cold or something."

"Or you could have a little baby floating around inside of your tummy."

"We are _not_ going through the whole floating/swimming baby inside of me again." Deeks huffed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously a lot like "Party pooper," but she chose to ignore it, switching Evan onto her other leg. "How about we pick up a test?"

"I can. Just stay here with Evan. Don't miss me too much." He leaned down and pecked her lips quickly, jittering with anticipation.

When he was out the door, she released a breath. She couldn't believe it, another baby. "Want to be a big brother, Evan?"

"Big bruh-ber," Evan confirmed seriously, as if he was saying in two year old, "I was born ready."

Kensi was nervous, that much was for sure. But not as badly as when she'd been pregnant with Evan. She was way more confident in her ability to be a good mother, and if she was honest with herself, she hoped she was pregnant. She was ready for another baby. At least, she liked to believe she was.

Evan was on the floor playing with toys when Deeks burst through the door. "Okay, I got the test, Twinkies, caffeine free soda, a puzzle for us to do while we wait, a onesie-"

"Deeks! I'm probably not even pregnant. Deep breath." She realized with a twinge of guilt that this was the first time he'd ever went through this specific process with her considering with Evan she hadn't told him until a week after she'd found out. And it was obvious he was anxious as hell.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just, oh my God I'm so excited. I'm gonna have a daughter, I'm gonna have a daughter," he sang, tossing Kensi the test. "Okay, go do your thing. I'll hang with Evan." As she walked to the bathroom, she could hear Deeks exclaim, "Guess what, buddy? I'm gonna have a daughter."

Okay, if she was pregnant and she had another boy, he would be heart broken.

One test, three minutes, and much excessive babbling later, the couple stood in front of the sink, staring down at the test that read in tiny blue letters 'Pregnant', holding their breath. Deeks broke the stunned silence with, "Oh. My. God."

Then he went into full blown hysterics, laughing and cheering and hugging Kensi. "Oh my God! We're having another baby!" He kissed her jubilantly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "This is insane!"

She felt laughter bubbling up her throat too, and she embraced him again, wrapping his arms around his neck, ecstatic. Peering over his shoulder, she saw Evan speed into their room, holding out a picture for her to see. "Mommy, it's Monty, see?"

She squatted to his level, taking the drawing from him. "Wow, that looks exactly like Monty! Can I have it?"

"Nope. Daddy's."

Kensi pouted, her mind still whirring. How was she supposed to explain to a little boy that wasn't even three years old that she had a kid growing inside of her? Deeks took it, a huge grin still plastered on his face. "Evan, my man, that drawing is amazing. I have to buy a frame for it."

Evan handed over the picture and was about to totter away when Kensi gave Deeks a quick glance, obviously wondering what she should say. "Do I wait until I start showing?" she whispered to Deeks, biting her lip.

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell him now."

"You think so?"

He shrugged. "Might as well." He kissed Kensi's cheek and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling. "By the way, this one's a girl and you know it."

Before she could reply he was running through the house, Kensi hot on his heels, and catching a laughing Evan in his grip, spinning him around and tossing him in the air. He sat him on the couch, tickling his tummy, and finally calmed down when Kensi joined them. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" he replied, still smiling from their playtime.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. He looked at Kensi and lifted up her shirt, revealing her still flat stomach. "No she doesn't. You're just kidding."

"Nuh-uh," Deeks insisted, and Kensi nodded, coming to his assistance.

"Daddy's not kidding. You're going to be a big brother."

Evan frowned. "Where's the baby?"

Kensi pointed to her stomach, trying to think of ways to make it easier for him to understand. "In my tummy. He or she's just really, _really_ small right now."

"No way!" he exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Kensi nodded, confirmation in her tone when she spoke. "Yes way. Pretty soon I'll get bigger like Aunt Nell."

"Aunt Nell _and_ you have a baby in your tummies?"

"Yep."

"But Aunt Nell has two," Deeks added, which made Evan look even more befuddled.

"Okay..." he said, light brows furrowing. He looked at Kensi like she had three heads and hopped off of the couch.

Kensi laughed. "That went well."

"Yeah, just wait til he starts getting jealous."

Kensi ran a hand through her hair. "Three infants in the family in a few months."

Deeks groaned. "Time to start practicing the art of baby talk again."

"But now you get to have that daughter you always wanted."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's a girl?"

"Absolutely."

He didn't doubt her abilities. After all, she hadn't been wrong yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to the amazing Lou. Thanks girl! You're amazing.**

* * *

"Look, Kens. Super baby!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling all the while. Helping Evan piece together a lego, she glanced over at Deeks who was dangling a chortling Bec above him. "She's an eight month old, not a toy airplane."

"She can be anything she wants to be if she sets her mind to it."

"Yes, because when our daughter grows up she wants to be an _airplane._"

"Imma be a train," Evan announced, gnawing on his hotwheel car.

"See, now look. Unrealistic dreams for our three year old. You should be ashamed."

Kensi pried the car out of his mouth, demonstrating how to roll it correctly on her leg. "Toys taste yucky," Kensi reminded Evan softly.

Deeks slid down onto the ground, placing Bec on her stomach. "Wanna show mommy your new trick?"

"New trick?" Kensi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm. Just wait."

And, sure enough, after a few minutes she was crawling, goofy grin on her face.

"No way!" Kensi exclaimed, looking from Becca and back to Deeks incredulously. "When did that happen?"

"I caught her trying to crawl a few days ago, and yesterday I turned around and- boom."

As cliché as it seemed, she was suddenly hit with the universal parental catch phrase striking her some place in the back of her mind. _They grow up so fast._

"Look at that Marty Deeks smirk on her face. Of course she had to inherit your-"

"Charm," Deeks interrupted, smirk identical to Becca's gracing his features. "The word you were looking for was 'charm'."

She laughed, that crazy Kensi Blye-Deeks, 'Yeah right,' laugh. "Charm."

"Charm. She's probably going to be charismatic, extremely funny, a social butterfly, gorgeous-"

"Yeah, and maybe she'll get your humbling modesty as well. Oh and, uh, of course she'll be gorgeous. She is _my_ daughter."

Oh, and wasn't _that_ the truth. Bec was already Kensi's little clone.

"Can't object to that," Deeks said, smiling.

Kensi smiled too, and Evan looked up at her with crystal clear blue eyes, little lips pouted. "Jump?"

_The trampoline. Of course._ "Deeks, your son wants to jump with you."

"Uh-uh. You're turn."

"Oh come on," Kensi begged. She frankly didn't want to move, much less force herself to jump with Evan. "Look at his little face. How can you say no?"

He groaned, handing Bec to Kensi reluctantly. "Fine." Swinging Evan onto his shoulders he charged out of the house, leaving a trail of laughter in the midst. Kensi giggled as she watched them, deciding that exerting the effort to go outside didn't sound too tiring. She grabbed a now cooing Becca's sun hat, plopping herself onto a recliner and laying Bec against her midsection, trying to get the floppy hat to stay on her tiny head.

"Aww, look at her!" Deeks called from the trampoline, breathing already slightly labored. He jumped and Evan squealed, tiny body flying into the air for a split second before safely landing on the bounce mat.

Bec really did look 'Aww-worthy' with her too big hat laying lazily at an angle on her head, button nose and single-dimpled grin peeking from under the bill or the hat.

"Flip-p-p-p-p," Evan insisted, jittering on all fours as he pounced slightly on the bouncy service.

"Oka-a-a-a-y," Deeks mimicked, smiling. "Watch out, buddy."

And Deeks turned a perfect double front flip, sticking the landing. Kensi tried not to roll her eyes. "Show off!" she yelled, smirking.

"Do I sense some jealousy? It's okay, Ferny. Not everyone can be as skilled as I am."

"Whatever."

"I could teach you," he offered, eyebrows quirked.

"I'm good over here, thanks."

"Aww, come on, Kens. Tell her, Evan!" he encouraged, trying to get Evan to chant, "Go Mommy go, go Mommy go."

"Mommy's not going anywhere," Kensi declared with finality, bouncing Bec on her knee.

"Come _on. _Please?"

"Will you stop whining?"

"Mhmm."

God, sometimes she forgot who the adult was. "Okay. You take Bec."

After getting everybody in safe positions, Kensi inhaled deeply, cracking her knuckles.

"It's a flip, not the Olympics," Deeks said, smirking.

"Shut- be quiet," she caught herself at the last minute, reminding herself that there was a three year old a few feet away from her. "Alright. I used to be able to do this. Well, two kids ago..."

"No excuses."

"Fine. I'll just... go then."

"Good idea."

Half a ton 'no ways' and one very impressed three year old later, Kensi tells Deeks to close his mouth. "How did you even- What the-?"

"Did I mention that my dad had the best trampoline _ever_ when I was growing up?"

"You just- you landed a triple back flip. _On your first try_. How...?"

"Aww, it's okay Shaggy. Not everyone can be as skilled as I am."

* * *

**I know, this took forever to update. Sorry. I was trying to do your guys' requests, but this just kind of... formulated : ). Sorry for the wait!  
And also, I'm loving the requests, but to be honest I created this sequel as a little fluffy outlet to get me away from angst. It's nice to take a break from all the dark stuff I usually write and come to this story. So if you requested something angsty, sorry! It just seems wrong to make something like this dark. So the No More Baby chapter is probably as angsty as this story will get.  
So with that- any _fluffy_ requests?  
Thanks Maddie for the proof! Check out her stories, penname NCISLAlover24!  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Love you guys!**

* * *

She heard somebody in the kitchen and decided to go see what was up. Considering Evan was eighteen his bedtime was nonexistent, and he'd finished school before Becca because he didn't have to take exams. But still, according to the alarm clock it was nearing four in the morning and if it was Becca she had school the following day. So, ignoring the fact that she was going to be exhausted for work tomorrow, something prompted her to roll out of bed.

Deeks caught her arm, and she leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Go back to sleep. Just checking on something."

He rolled back over, mumbling an incoherent, "Mmmhhh."

Sure enough it was Evan, and since he was in the kitchen and not playing video games in the basement she figured that he was fixing a sandwich or something. But he wasn't. He was simply sitting on one of the bar stools behind the island, posture rigid.

Kensi snuck up behind him and tickled his side, and he almost screamed, Kensi laughing the whole time. He groaned. "_Mom_. Really?"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

He sighed, and she wondered if his girlfriend broke up with him or something. Quiet was not common for any of her children. Or her husband, for that matter. "This about Stella?"

"Huh? What about Stella?"

"Is that why you're so quiet?"

He was probably rolling his eyes, but all she could see was his mop of blond curls and his bare back. "How do you always know when something's up?"

"Would you believe me if I said mother's intuition?"

He sighed but didn't answer her, so she continued. "Come on, Evan. Spill it."

"I've just been thinking."

Vague answers. Something he'd inherited from her, no doubt. "About?"

"What I'm going to do now. That I'm out of high school."

"Well, you have that mechanic job. And you teach kids how to surf. And you applied for college. You seem to have it all figured out." She took a seat next to him, wondering where exactly his mind was.

"I don't want to be another car mechanic. I want to... I want to make a difference, like you and dad do." Hetty had gave them permission to tell the kids where they work when they turned fourteen, as long as they swore not to tell their friends.

She placed a hand on his shoulder blade. "You'll make a difference with whatever you decide to do, Evan."

"I want to join the marines," he announced, making eye contact with Kensi. "I've talked to recruitment agencies, I've talked to other people in the military. I want to. Like Grandpa Blye."

"That's- wow." It was all she could say because a lump had seemed to form in her airway. She cleared her throat and gulped. "How- how long have you considered this?"

"A while. Almost two years."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

A few moments passed, and Evan finally broke the silence. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll make a _great_ marine."

She stood up, turning away from him. She'd never cried in front of her children before, and she wasn't about to start now. So she composed herself and tried to steel her voice.

"Mommy, you okay?"

The use of 'Mommy' and not 'Mom' almost made her burst into tears right on the spot. "I'm just so proud of you, Evan."

And then there was a lot of hugging, Kensi biting back her tears all the while. "I love you," she told him, squeezing him tightly. "I love you."

* * *

She thought that Deeks was still asleep when she found her way back to bed. But as soon as she laid down, he was clutching her close to him. "He- he said he wants to join the marines."

"I heard."

She thought of him as a baby, back when she was still trying to get the whole motherhood thing down. And then as the toddler that was way too advanced for his age and had enough energy to put the energizer bunny to shame. The blond hair, sunburnt, adorable adolescent, the intelligent and funny teen. And now here he was, still her son but no longer her 'little' boy. All grown up, ready to serve their country.

"He's going to make a good marine," Deeks told her, kissing her cheek.

She agreed. He _would_ make a damn good marine.


	10. Chapter 10

The bed was freezing and seemed bigger.

She sighed. _Talk about a long day._ And as tired as she was, there was no way she was going to sleep.

_Huh_. That night was the first time in years that she'd been the only person in her bed. _Years_. And she didn't like it one bit.

Though she understood why she'd had to go home, she still wished she could've stayed with him. But in the end he had been the one to fully convince her to return to their house. The kids needed her more than he did, he was in good hands, blah blah blah.

It wasn't like it was overly severe (but as she'd always thought, 'A bullet hole's a bullet hole); a through and through on his arm, definitely could've been worse. But one of the first things that had crossed her mind was, 'Really? _Another_ one?'

She hadn't told the kids that he'd been shot because they couldn't know about their jobs, but she had told them that Daddy was in the hospital because he'd gotten a bad boo boo. And Becca's four year old mind had drawn conclusions because hospitals were _bad_ and Daddy was _good_ and Daddy wasn't coming home because he was hurt. In the end there had been a lot of tears and a lot of emotions, two things that Kensi wasn't keen on.

And Becca's reaction had in turn scared Evan, and though even at only seven he was good at masking his emotions (much like herself, Kensi noted bitter-sweetly) he was, after all, only seven, and more than a little freaked out. Overall the day had been draining, physically and mentally, and coming home to a Deeks-less king sized bed was not helping matters.

She was about to say to hell with trying to sleep and go watch television or something to keep her mind off of things, but before she made a move to get up she heard the sound of little feet padding their way towards her bedroom.

And then she heard the sniffling.

"Mommy," Becca called out, and Kensi's arms were already outstretched. Pretty soon there was a lump in Kensi's throat as she tried to console her daughter, hand stroking back her dark hair as she buried her head against Kensi's collarbone.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Kensi asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea of what was bothering her.

"Nightmare," the little girl choked out, and Kensi pulled her closer. "I- I want- Daddy."

"Me too, baby."

It wasn't long until Evan joined the pair, and eventually they all dozed off together, Kensi with one arm around each kid, cheeks smooshed against her shoulder. And even though there was one person missing to complete their trio and make it a quad, it was the second best thing for Kensi. It was enough to get them all through the night, and that was more than she could've asked for in that moment.

* * *

**A/n Thanks Maddie for the proof! Te amo amiga!  
And thanks to you guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm still taking requests :)  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


End file.
